


Vulture's revenge through the multiverse?

by Loki_Lover20_6



Series: Gaining back my heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Multiverse, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Revenge, Sassy Peter, Soul Stone (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: Here is the next part to Avengers Infinity War my way cause screw Avengers Infinity War and Endgame!!!!





	1. The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mel456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel456/gifts).



It's been 3 months since Thanos and almost everyone was back to normal. Peter and Tony was still adjusting to having Soul taking over randomly. Okay mostly Tony was adjusting.

Soul tried her hardest not to take over at school and punch Flash in the face. So whenever they got home and Tony asked how was school Peter say his usual answer it was fine and Soul would take over and tell the truth about Flash. So Tony counted on Soul to tell him about Flash.

"Movie night this Friday? We can see if Shuri could come along." Tony said.

"Why would we invite Shuri to movie night?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've seen how you are around her if I know better you have a crush on her." Tony said pointing a finger at Peter.

"Its a good thing you dont know better." Peter said smirking at Tony who frowned.

"Son of a bitch I'm hurt by that. No going to the lab for 2 weeks." Tony said.

"Aw Mr. Stark your not a bitch." Peter said pouting.

"All is forgiven. What do you want to do now?" Tony said sipping his coffee.

"I dont know but do you think Dr. Strange would come over to movie night." Peter asked.

"No. He's not a movie person especially with you watching the same movie over and over." Tony said glaring at Peter.

"Boss sorry to interrupt but Nick Fury wants to talk to you along with Peter." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

Tony looked at Peter knowing what he was about to do. Peter never wanted to talk to Fury so he let Soul take over.

"No dont you dare. Dont leave me to do this alone." Tony hissed glaring at Peter who was smiling.

"Too late I'm letting Soul take over. Good luck." Peter said.

Soul took over. She looked at Tony and said, "Fury again?" Tony nodded.

"Tell him we're on our way Fri." Tony said sighing.

Soul got up and followed Tony to the elevator. When they got there Nick was no where to be seen.

"Where's Fury?" Tony asked confused.

"Nice of you to join me Tony, and Soul." Nick said scaring the living daylights out of Tony.

"JESUS CHRIST!!! YOU CANT JUST DO THAT!!! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH HEART PROBLEMS!!!" Tony said yelping looking to find Nick on the couch closest to the window almost out of view.

"This is serious business Stark. I honestly don't care about you heart problems." Nick said.

"Rude." Tony murmured. Soul rolled her eyes.

"Get to the point Fury. Peter's got school to go to tomorrow." Soul said.

"We need you and Tony for a mission." Nick said glaring at Soul who matched his glare. Soul didnt like Nick Fury. Peter wasn't going to stand up for himself so Soul did. If she couldn't stand up to Flash for Peter she was going to with Nick.

"What type of mission?" Tony asked setting down his coffee he miraculously didnt drop when he jumped.

"One requiring going through the multiverse." Nick said.

"Why does that involve Peter and Soul." Tony asked curious.

"There's a multiverse? If you told me that I would be traveling through different universes I would laughed and asked if you were drunk." Tony guessed Peter said because he wasn't standing so seriously and tense.

"You wont be going." Tony said. Peter frowned.

"Why not? I'm not letting you travel a multiverse alone." Peter said.

"Cause I said so. I dont want you getting hurt. You may have that fancy stone to heal you whenever but your still a kid. My kid." Tony said.

"And I'm not letting you go alone so that you can get hurt and I wouldnt even know it so I cant help. Then the next thing you know you die and then I wouldnt even know and when I do find out I'm going to be alone and I'm going to foster care blaming myself for not coming along and helping you. Not only that I probably would shut everyone out cause if I get too attached they would die and you being dead would be living proof cause I would've lost my last father figure in my life I mean your basically my dad..." Peter rambled.

Peter was still rambling and Tony was staring at the kid and wasn't so sure the kid was breathing. Tony placed two hands on Peter's shoulder cutting off his rambling.

"Look kid. I know you would feel responsible but you have nothing to worry about okay. I'm not going to get hurt or die. Your not going to lose me not now not ever." Tony said.

Peter nodded but crossed his arms said, "Which is why it's not up to debate I'm going and even if you no I will sneak aboard anyway."

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but I need to know if your on board cause I ain't got all day." Nick said.

"Who else is coming along?" Tony said wanting to know to see if Peter would be in good arms beside him.

"Romanoff, Wilson, and Rhodey." Nick said.

Tony sighed and was relieved that his best friend was coming and said, "Sure we're on board. When do we leave?"

"Three days." Nick said before leaving. Tony glared at Peter who shrugged.

"Guess we're missing movie night." Peter said.

"Yeah we are and after the mission your grounded for a week no lab no spiderman got it." Tony said.

"Fair enough." Peter said nodding his head. Tony sighed and said, "Alright it's a school night and you need all the rest you need to go through the multiverse."

"Cant believe that exists." Peter said yawning.

Little did they know two certain people would be coming along with their little trip.


	2. Before that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Tony, Peter/Soul, and Nick talked.....Mysterio busted Vulture out of jail.

Adrian Toomes aka Vulture was sitting in his cell cause he had nothing better to do. Adrian sighed and pulled on his sleeves.

He sat and sat waiting for time to pass by when the wall in his cell exploded. Adrian jumped back when a guy with what looked like a fishbowl on his head came in.

"Adrian Toomes also more commonly known as Vulture I have a job for you." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked.

"Quentin Beck also known as Mysterio and I come from a different multiverse." Quentin said.

"Why do need me for?" Adrian asked.

"I heard you know a certain male spider's identity." Mysterio.

"I wont tell you. He saved my daughter it's the least I could do for him." Adrian said.

"What would you say if it involved getting see your family again without the nuisance?" Mysterio said.

"His name is Peter Parker he should be around 16 now. Why do you need to know?" Adrian said.

"He's a nuisance in my universe and I want to wipe out all Spidermen or woman or girl in all the other universes." Mysterio said.

"You might need a crew." Adrian said.

"Dont worry I already picked up 4 people for this job. Your all that's left." Mysterio said.

"Who?" Adrian said.

"Rhino, Electro, Dr. Octopus, and Scorpion. Their all doing this for money." Mysterio said.

"So I will be the only person who is doing this for revenge?" Adrian said.

"Yep." Mysterio said.

"I'm in as long as they stay out my way when I get my revenge." Adrian said.

Mysterio nodded and walked out of the hole. Adrian followed and got in the van where 4 people were sitting.

Mysterio took off Adrian's cuffs. Adrian got in and they drove off. 

"So your Vulture?" The octopus dude asked.

"Yeah I'm guessing your Dr. Octopus?" Adrian said.

Dr. Octopus nodded and turned away. They arrived and went inside an abandoned warehouse and Adrian saw his Vulture suit.

"Hope you don't mind if I upgraded it a little." Dr. Octopus said.

"I hope you made it better." Adrian said.

"Oh I did." Dr. Octopus said.

Adrian suited up and said to Mysterio, "When do we leave?"

"Now." Mysterio said opening a portal and they all stepped through to begin their job.

 

 


	3. Before that part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Nick, Peter/Soul, and Tony talk... Nick finds out about the multiverse and makes some calls.

"Director Fury there's a massive surge of energy in New York." An agent said.

"Do you know what it is?" Nick said.

 "It looks like a rift in our universe that leads to another universe." The agent replied.

"That is oddly specific but okay. I'll call some people who could help us." Nick said.

Nick grabbed his phone and called Natasha Romanoff. After the second ring she picked up.

"Fury."

"Romanoff is Wilson with you?"

"Yeah he is why do you need us?"

"Yeah are you guys up to travel through the multiverse?"

"Why?"

"A rift in our universe opened just a couple minutes ago to another universe. We dont know who went through or came through. We need you guys to check it out."

"Who else are you planning to bring on this vacation?"

"Rhodey, Tony and Peter."

"Why Peter?"

"You know Stark doesnt go anywhere without the kid with exceptions of school, meetings, and some missions."

"Hold on.....yeah we're in."

"Be prepared we leave in 3 days."

Nick hung up before Nat had time to reply. Next person he called was Rhodey. He answered on the 4th ring.

"Fury what did I do to get this call?"

"I need you for a mission."

"What is it?"

"A couple minutes ago a rift was open in our universe that leads to another universe."

"Your saying there's a multiverse?"

"Yeah and we dont know who left or who came through."

"Who else do you have in mind on this mission?"

"Sam and Romanoff are on board already and I still have to talk with Tony and Peter."

"You only taking the kid because Tones dont go anywhere without the kid with exceptions of school, meetings, and some missions arent you?"

"Yes and he could be useful."

"I'm in just make sure you have an excuse when the military or the government asks where I am."

"You have 3 days figure it yourself."

"Before you hang up."

"What is it?"

"Tell Tones in person he wont answer the phone since it's you."

"Thanks for the advice."

Nick hung up and made his way to Stark Tower.


	4. Hey I'm Peter!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, and Nat properly meet Peter

Peter never really got a chance to properly meet anyone. So he was excited when it was time to go.

"Hey kid I know your excited but I need you to stay still." Tony said shaking his head.

"Sorry Mr. Stark!! I'm just excited we're traveling through the multiverse with Uncle Rhodey, Falcon, and the Black Widow!!!" Peter said.

"I know kid. But I really have a bad feeling about this." Tony said.

"Have I ever told you about my homecoming dance?" Peter said.

"No why?" Tony said.

"Well I didnt go. I was to busy fighting Vulture which turned out to be my homecoming date's father and she basically gave out my identity to him without saying Peter is spiderman and he found out, threatened me, dropped a warehouse on me, made me have to crash a plane, I had to save him and I had a really bad feeling that you were going to be mad when Happy told me you wanted to see me but it turned out alright." Peter said.

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Tony yelled causing Peter to flinch.

"Its fine he's in jail." Peter said.

"What's his name." Tony asked.

"Adrian Toomes but it's really okay." Peter said.

"Fri is Adrian Toomes in jail?" Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"No boss he escaped 3 days ago." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Just when Nick visited said something about a rift in our universe to another universe." Tony said.

"What's wrong Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

"Toomes escaped prison three days ago right when Nick visited about a rift in our universe that leads to another universe." Tony said.

"Shit...what are we going to do? What if he's involved in this." Peter said.

"Hey Tones, hey Pete what's with the long look?" Rhodey asked.

"Hey Uncle Rhodey nothing just an old enemy of mine the Vulture might be involved in this." Peter said.

"What's wrong with that." Rhodey said.

"He knows my identity." Peter said.

"Shit. Tones Sam, and Nat their coming in 3 minutes." Rhodey said.

Tony nodded and put an arm around Peter. Three minutes later Sam and Nat came.

"Sorry we're late, Clint was being a pain in our ass." Nat said. (Tony, and Peter was at the tower for a while and Nat, Sam and the others were at the compound.)

"What happened this time." Tony asked.

"He wouldn't let us leave till we promised we'll give him a souvenir." Sam said annoyed.

"Hey you're Peter right?" Nat asked sticking her hand out and Peter took it and they shook hands.

"Yeah I am." Peter said shaking Sam's hand too. 

"Let's go children, we have a universe to save." Nick said.

They got on board and they were off through the universe.


	5. Gender Switch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Rhodey, Tony, Natasha and Peter meet their alternate selves but their the opposite gender

They flew through the portal rift thing and the ride got super bumpy. Peter gripped the chair handles for support.

The bumping soon stopped and Nick said, "Stop number 1."

They nodded and they landed. They got outside and they were in Queens, New York. Peter looked confused.

"Are you sure it worked?" Peter asked.

"Yeah considering there's a someone swinging around Queens and ain't you, you." Tony said pointing to the person.

The person which looked like a girl landed on the place where they landed and said, "Who are you?"

Peter pulled out a uno reverse card and said, "Aha now who are you?:

"Dammit." The girl cursed shaking her head.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-girl." Spider-girl said.

"Well I'm spiderman." Peter said.

"Not possible." Spider-girl said.

"We're from another universe I'm you just in another universe." Peter said.

"Who are they?" Spider-girl asked.

"Iron man, Falcon, War Machine, and Black Widow oh and Nick Fury." Peter said.

"Follow me." Spider-girl said swinging away. They hesitated but followed. She led them to her secret hideout and Peter immediately asked Tony if he could have one.

Spider-girl took off her mask and said, "I'm Petra."

"Peter." Peter said.

"Let me guess, age 14 you went to a field to Oscorp and got bit by a radioactive spider and got sick for s couple of days and after getting into an argument with your uncle you left me went to find you got shot and died now you live with your aunt." Petra said.

"Yeah except my aunt died." Peter said looking down.

"Okay sorry about that anyways let me also get I'm guessing that iron man is a male version of Toni Stark Ironwoman. Anyway you almost die fighting the vulture 4 times one was your vulture guessing it's a he dropped you into a lake and you almost drowned, the other was the ferry incident and Tony your Tony took away your suit also before all that Tony your Tony recruited you to fight against Captain America. Anyway the third time was when your vulture dropped a warehouse on you and the forth time was where you had to crash a plane." Petra said.

"Yep." Peter said.

"You fought against your Thanos and won." Petra said.

"Yep." Peter said.

"Your lucky that your Tony still likes you." Petra said.

"What do you mean." Tony asked

"Mine hates me. She blames me that Strange gave my Thanos the time stone. If I fought harder or havent gotten stabbed by Thanos she says." Petra said.

Peter and Petra's spidey sense goes off and they look at the door and Petra says, "Speaking of the devil. Here to lock me in your basement cause I'm a threat to society because again it's my fault Thanos almost won."

"You bet your ass it's your fault." Toni said.

"I am but I brought friends." Toni continued.

In walked the female version of Rhodey, and Sam and the male version of Natasha.

"Samantha, Jamie, and Nathaniel nice to see you again." Petea said.

Tony and Rhodey suited up and Nick got his guns out, Nat charged up her widow bites, Spiderman got in a position to web someone and Sam also got his guns out.

The opposite genders of themselves minus Fury did the same. They were ready for a fight and right when they were about to start a explosion happened.


	6. Sinister 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol see what I did its chapter 6 and the chapter properly introduces the sinister 6 heh heh it was funny inside my head.

After everyone gained back their senses and the smoked cleared they saw 6 people standing there unfortunately for Peter one was Adrian Toomes, Vulture.

"Hey Pedro missed me." Adrian said.

"Nope. I liked you better behind bars." Peter said shooting a web at Adrian who dodged out of the way.

"Let me introduce the others now before we start now." Adeian said.

"Dr. Octopus, Electro, Rhino, and Scorpion I dont recognize the other dude though." Peter said.

"His name's Mysterio how do you know the others." Adrian asked.

"Who do you think named them." Peter said snorting.

"I just havent done anything major to them." Peter continued shrugging.

**Back on our what we know universe....**

Dr. Strange entered the tower knowing it was Tony and Peter's last day there before moving back to the compound.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y where's Tony?" Strange asked.

"Boss is currently on a mission so is Peter." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"For how long?" Strange asked wondering why Tony hadn't told him.

"The minimum is 3 weeks if not more." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"What kind of mission are they on?" Strange asked.

"Their traveling through the multiverse Strange." F.R.I.D.A.Y said sounding annoyed by the questions.

"Before you ask Tony didnt have time to tell you because he was getting prepared only knowing it was supposed to be 3 weeks so he didnt know to pack more or not and not only that he had to make sure Peter was ready and that the school knows that Peter went on vacation for three weeks." F.R.I.D.A.Y said definitely annoyed well as annoyed as an A.I can get.

"Fri can you call Rhodey?" Strange asked.

"Rhodey is also on that mission as well as Sam and Nat." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Great who else do I tolerate?" Strange muttered to himself.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y call steve? No call..." Strange said thinking of all the people he knew and trying to find out who he can tolerate or couldnt.

"Calling Steve Rogers." F.R.I.D.A.Y said if F.R.I.D.A.Y was a person she would be smirking right now.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y you bitch hang up." Strange said almost shouting.

F.R.I.D.A.Y hung up the call but immediately after Steve called back.

"Shit." Strange said sighing.

"Answer the call." Strange said.

"Hey Tony you called?" Steve said.

"No it's Strange Tony went on a mission with Peter, Sam, Rhodey, and Nat." Strange said.

"Oh okay what do you need?" Steve said.

"I was trying to find who I could tolerate so I can call them and I accidentally said my thoughts out loud and F.R.I.D.A.Y was being a bitch and dont language me anyways F.R.I.D.A.Y was being a bitch and called you when she knew I didnt want you no offense but I can bearly handle righteous talk." Strange said glaring at the ceiling.

"Ah okay. Try Pepper." Steve said before hanging up.

Strange sighed and called Pepper. He was mad at himself of not thinking of Pepper. She knew how much Tony can be a pain in the ass.


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene

The opposite gender them seem to know how to put aside there differences and fight along with them. 

Peter, Petra was with Vulture, and Rhino,Tony, Toni and Nat was with Electro, Rhodey Jamie and Nick was with Scorpion, Samantha, Sam and Nathaniel was with Mysterio and Dr. Octopus.

Peter and Petra was struggling and Tony and Rhodey would help from time to time. The good guys were getting annoyed because they wouldnt stay down.

"Peter how do you deal with these guys. They wont stay down." Sam asked.

"Outmatch their annoyingness. Try doing jokes and instead of fighting them make them fight you." Peter said dodging Rhino.

"Insult them, uh make them madder. The angrier they get the more reckless they are. Use their strengths against them. Start a conversation with them. Make their energy deplete." Petra finished for Peter while throwing Vulture at Rhino.

"That's annoying." Sam said.

"That's the point villains dont like it when you do things to them that they do to you. So that makes them mad and use their recklessness against them." Peter and Petra said at the same time.

"Oh that's why you talk so much." Rhodey said.

"Yes and no. It's also a defense mechanism. Jokes and that stuff distract me from the situation so I dont panic and also it hides how scared I actually am." Peter said.

Rhino lost intrest with Peter and Petra and aimed at Toni. Toni didnt know so she couldnt dodge.

Petra noticed and shot two webs at Rhino and pulled back with all her strength and Peter was distracting Vulture.

Toni turned around and saw Rhino struggling against Petra who was still pulling back stopping Rhino from ramming into Toni.

"You gonna hover there or are you gonna move? I cant hold this much longer." Petra grunted out.

Toni moved out of the way and blasted Rhino to the side. She looked confused well nobody could tell cause her faceplate was on.

"Why did you stop Rhino from ramming into me after everything I've done to you?" Toni asked.

"Cause I'm not heartless." Petra said.

"I'm sorry." Toni said.

"Its okay. I forgive you under one circumstance." Petra said.

"What is it?" Toni said.

"A hug." Petra said webbing Rhino to the wall.

Toni came down to the ground and gave Petra a hug. Petra was smiling underneath her mask.

"You guys done yet? They got away." Tony said raising an eyebrow. Everybody could tell cause he didnt have his armor on anymore.

"We got to go chase after some bad guys." Nick said.

"Yeah bye Petra remember your friendly neighborhood avenger from another universe spiderman!!!" Peter said waving bye and following his team through the hole front the explosion.

"Wait your an Avenger!!!!! No fair!!!" Petra yelled.

"Dont worry your now one too." Toni said smiling at Petra who had stars in her eyes and was smiling the widest smile in history. To think if Peter hadn't became spiderman and pissed off some villains this wouldnt have happened.


	8. Who's dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant write a summary without spoiling but the tags do so yeah.

Sam, Peter, Tony, Rhodey, Nat and Nick was going through another rift. Peter was wondering what was next.

"What do you think is next. What if we're animals or what if we're dead?" Peter said

"Maybe." Tony said.

"Petra was nice." Nat said.

"She was. Toni was not at first but in the end yep." Peter said.

"What does that mean?" Tony said slightly offended.

"It means you were an asshole in the beginning but in the end your assholeness is down from 100% to 10%." Nat said.

"I'm offended by that I'm not a asshole." Tony said.

"I have to agree with Nat." Peter and Rhodey both said.

"I feel betrayed one by my best friend the other by the kid I adopted out of love." Tony said wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

"Dont be dramatic Stark." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"How long is this supposed to be?" Sam asked.

"Why do you ask?" Nick said.

"Because i dont know how long I'm going to last with this going on." Sam said.

"Your part of the problem too Wilson and this should take three weeks or more." Nick said.

Before anyone could say anything they arrived. They got out and saw a spiderman but in a black suit and was smaller than Peter.

"Please tell me that this is a universe where you started out younger than you did." Tony said groaning.

The spiderman saw Sam, Nat, Nick, Rhodey, and Tony. But when he saw Peter he ran into a billboard.

"Ooooh that's gonna hurt." Peter said.

The spiderman made his way to the rooftop. He looked at Peter.

"Peter? No it's not you I'm dreaming or hallucinating because if I was dreaming I would've woken up when I hit the billboard cause there is no way your standing here at all." The spiderman said.

"Who are you?" Peter said looking concerned.

The spiderman took of his mask and said, "I'm Miles Morales, Spiderman and your supposed to be dead well no one wanted you to die besides your enemies, I know I sure didnt want you to die I'm glad your alive but I doubt the spider bite gave you ability to come back from the dead." 

"I'm from another universe along with bitches." Peter said smirking. Tony lightly hit Peter in the head.

"That explains it." Miles said.

"So I'm dead." Peter said.

"Yep killed by the Green Goblin." Miles said.

"Who's the Green Goblin?" Tony asked.

"Norman Osborne." Miles said.

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"13." Miles said.

"Ha a year younger when I started." Peter said.

A explosion happened a couple buildings far and there was the people they were looking for.

"I suppose they're your best friends?" Miles asked.

"Yeah but we're in a argument and they tend to solve arguments with violence and I suppose their here to kill all spider people." Peter said.

"Tough luck." Miles said.

"Yeah we should probably do something about that." Peter said. Miles put on his mask. And they went into battle.


	9. Life's just great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrjfjnhdhrnfnbdbfbrbvrhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to introduce Mel456 character with some changes she wanted of course. Dont worry I got permission. (She asked first.) You guys should go check her stories out!!! Its good promise.

They engaged in into battle. Miles and Spiderman teamed up against Vulture and Dr. Octopus, Tony and Rhodey against Scorpion, and Electro and Sam, Natasha and Nick against Mysterio and Rhino.

They were busy fighting when a certain Ironman came in the battle.

"Spiderman?" Alternate Tony said confused.

"Yes." Miles and Peter both said.

"Talking to the original." Alternate Tony said.

"Yes. I'm from another universe. Your Peter still dead." Peter said.

"Ah okay need any help there?" Alternate Tony asked.

"Um I think Sam, Fury and Nat needs help Mr. Alternate Stark." Peter said.

"I'm not going to ask cause I know my Peter would've said the same thing." Alternate Tony said helping Sam, Nick, and Nat.

The villains got away again. Alternate Tony landed and hugged Peter. "You may not be my Peter but it's nice to hear your voice again." Alternate Tony said.

"You know it's not your fault." Peter said hugging back. Peter cant say no to hugs.

"What?" Alternate Tony said.

"I know that tone. That was your 'Its my fault' tone." Peter said.

"But I should've done something." Alternate Tony said.

"Not your fault if I find out when I leave and you still blame yourself I'm coming back to kick your ass. Take in Mi...the new spiderman and it would be like I never left." Peter said.

Alternate Tony nodded and they let go. After promising they waved goodbye. Traveling through the multiverse stopping villains from whatever their plan is.

"Hey Pete you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Life's just great. You havent lived till you realize your alternate universe self is dead I guess." Peter said sighing.

"Hey remember your still alive." Sam said.

"But I almost did remember? Thanos, me snapping remember any of that? If someone like Green Goblin not to mention is the person who owned the spider that bit me is powerful enough to kill alternate universe myself, what hope do I have?" Peter said.

Tony was shocked but he quickly composed himself and said, "No. That alternate you didnt have a stinkin Infinity Stone embedded in his hand. You do. Not to mention our little band of bad guys dont know about it we have the upper hand with that we just have to use it right. Anyways Green Goblin going against you? He stands no chance. Even without Soul you will bear his ass making him regret taking you on."

Peter smiled weakly and thanked Tony. The rest of the ride was silent occasionally with questions of what's going to happen or who alternate self are we going to meet and what if its neither of them and someone else they dont know.


	10. Red Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Eagle, Red Eagle the best character in the universe. Mel456 I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. :)

They landed and got out like all the other times. Tony and the others had prepared themselves for anything from superheroes dont exist or to they were evil.

"Wonder what's this universe it's going to be?" Peter said.

"We should look around. Look like weirdos and hope to get the attention of this universe selves, fight the boy group and be done with it." Sam said.

"How long as it been?" Rhodey asked.

"A day or two I think?" Nat said asking herself if that was right.

"Really?" Tony said looking at Peter who shrugged.

"So how do we get another universe selves attention?" Nick asked.

"Leave that to me." Peter said smiling. He put on his mask and webbed onto a building.

"Should we be afraid?" Tony asked.

"I dont know he's your kid." Nick said.

Peter had mysteriously gotten a megaphone from no where and he turned it on.

"Hey citizens of New York!!! I am about to attack your city. Prepare yourself for ultimate doom and death." Peter said into the megaphone trying not to laugh.

The others stood in shock and worry. That got everyone's attention.

"You have been warned now you have 5 minutes to prepare yourself." Peter said smiling.

After 3 minutes someone finally appeared. "The man on the roof I'm here to stop you." The person said.

Peter laughed and said, "Relax. I wasnt going to do anything I was just trying to get your attention."

"Well you got it. So your not going to attack New York?" The person asked.

"Nah. That takes to much time. Hey meet me on that rooftop there." Peter said pointing to the rooftop where the others were who looked relieved that Peter wasnt going to attack.

The person made their way to the rooftop where Peter and the others were waiting.

"So who are you? Cause your not any of my Avengers." The person asked.

"I'm Spiderman from another universe and their the Avengers from another universe too." Peter said.

"Ah I'm Red Eagle." Red Eagle said.

"We might want to take this conversation somewhere else? People are wondering why you arent taking down Spidey here?" Tony said looking at the crowd.

Peter sighed and took out the megaphone again and said, "Relax people of New York. It was a joke. I just needed Red Eagle's attention. I'm not going to attack you. Although I cant speak for the man in the eyepatch. But dont worry he only bites, and might shoot you but we wont allow it."

Nick glared at Peter who shrugged. They followed Red Eagle to a empty warehouse. Peter hesitated but followed. Tony and the others noticed the hesitation though.

"Okay so your from another universe but why are you here?" Red Eagle asked.

"Well um we're following a evil boy band doing god knows what and stopping them." Peter said taking off his mask.

"I'm Peter but dont out my identity later on." Peter said.

"I'm Melody Smith. A ex Hydra assassin." Melody said.

"Jeez how old are you?" Sam asked.

"14." Melody said.

Rhodey and Nat cursed, Sam and Tony was shocked, Nick was unfazed and Peter frowned but he was concerned and worried.

"Its fine. Hydra is behind me." Melody said.

Peter takes a deep breath and sighs. He relaxes a little but still tense.

"You okay? You've been tense since we stepped in." Melody asked.

Peter spidey sense went off and he put on his mask. His breathing picked up a little but the others got ready to attack but Melody was confused.

"What!!! Why are you suiting up?" Melody asked but got in battle position just in case.

A explosion happened and Peter froze. It was too much like the warehouse incident with the Vulture. Soul who was taking a good sleep was awake and watching.

Everyone was fighting but Peter who stood frozen. Tony realized this and stood in front of him. 

"Hey Peter you there? We sorta have a bad guy situation and we could use your help." Tony said.

Peter couldn't hear him but Soul did. She knew that if she took control it would reveal that Peter had the soul stone and while it could be useful it could also be used against them.

Peter breathing picked up and he couldn't stand probably. Soul cursed and apologized to Peter though Peter couldn't hear her. She took over she stood up and looked at Tony.

"When the fight is over you need to calm Peter down. He's having a panic attack. Remeber Toomes dropped a warehouse on him." Soul said.

Tony mentally cursed at himself for not remembering but he nodded and they took off to join the battle. Soul wasnt exactly used to the webshooters and never will be so she didnt use them. She had her Soul punches to replace it. (A punch but with an orange flame around it like Iron Fist) 

"Got a new power Pedro?" Adrian asked in a menacing tone.

"Nah bruh it's just special affect is what Peter would say if he was in control but since he's not I guess I say I had this power since the Infinity stones were creating however long ago that was." Soul said.

"What the?" Adrain said. Soul took this as a chance and punched him causing him go through the wall. Soul stopped Rhino from ramming into her and threw him at the wall softly so he wouldnt go through it like Adrian did.

"You know I have a name for your evil boy band." Soul said out of nowhere.

"We shall call you the sinister 6." Soul continued.

"Do you always talk this much?" Melody said dodging Scorpion tail.

"Oh gosh. Peter is rubbing off on me. Oh I'm Soul by the way." Soul said.

"Care to explain?" Melody asked. Soul opened her mouth but Sam said later before she could say anything.

Adrian came back and they disappeared again. Nick sighed in annoyance. Soul explained the whole Soul Peter and the switching thing to Melody who thought it was cool.

Soul went to Tony who nodded and Soul made Peter take control and Peter immediately collapsed and breathing picked up.

Tony caught Peter before he hit the ground. Rhodey and the other surrounded him but kept their distance as well.

"What's wrong?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh Vulture also known as Adrian Toomes dropped a warehouse on the kid and the explosion sorta making him have a panic attack." Tony said.

After what seemed like a year Tony finally got Peter to calm down. Peter hugged Tony and mummers thanks.

"Sorry about that. I should've chose an alley or something like that." Melody said.

"Its okay not your fault." Peter said.

"So where do you guys go now?" Melody asked.

"We move on to the next universe." Nick said.

"Yeah no. We are tired and in desperate need of a break. We're going to find a place to regain some energy." Rhodey said.

"I'm with Rhodey on this one. It's been like one or two days of traveling universes without a break and we are tired." Sam said.

"Yeah we arent Tony Nick we actually need sleep." Nat said.

Peter and Tony agreed. Nick sighed and gave up he was outnumbered.

"So where are you going to go? I dont have enough room for all of you and I'm not friends with my Tony." Melody said.

"But I know who he is friends with and he has a heart of gold." Tony said looking at Peter who smiled at him.

"Karen can you call Peter Parker for me please?" Peter asked Karen.

Ignoring his phone ringing cause he's calling himself and the other Peter at the same time. After the third ring. Alternate Peter answered.

"Okay if this is witchcraft I dont want to be any part of it cause I know for a fact I didnt call myself." Alternate Peter said.

"Hi Peter. I'm you from another universe and we need your help." Peter said.

"With what?" Alternate Peter said.

"We need a place to stay there's like 7 of us." Peter said.

"7?" Melody asked.

"If Hydra took you theres a 98% chance your parents are dead and the fact you havent said anything about the time and the fact that its nighttime and your not worried that your parents are going to be worried sick about you suggests that your parents or parent are dead." Nat said.

"Your good." Melody said.

"Thanks." Nat said.

"Great!!!!" Peter said happily hanging up.

"Well..." Tony said.

"We have a place for tonight at your tower Mr. Stark." Peter said.


	11. I'm brain dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idjdjdjdjdnrr I'm to tired to write a chapter summary bfjfjfnffjfjfnfnnrnrnrhrhhrrh

They made their way to the tower and alternate Tony and alternate Peter was waiting for them. Peter looked at the ground and hid halfway behind Tony.

"Wow I really thought Peter was going crazy but here you guys are." Alternate Tony said.

"I take offense to that." Peter and alternate Peter said at the same time.

The Tonys rolled their eyes and Tony said to his alternate self, "Man do I look good."

"I can say the same." Alternate Tony said.

Rhodey hit Tony's head and rolled his eyes. "Hey other Tony."

Alternate Tony said hello and told them they were staying in the guest room and Tony said,

"Did you tell Pepper?"

"Shit. I forgot. Fuck she's going to murder me." Alternate Tony said frowning.

"All Tonys are the same." Rhodey said shaking his head.

"Language Cap wont be proud." Sam teased.

"Dont mention that bastard please." Alternate Tony said.

"Oh okay." Sam said.

"You guys never made up?" Nat said.

"Well we had to put aside our differences against Thanos we almost lost since we really didnt trust each other and we lost the ability to work together as a team but after we won and that jazz he still refused to sign the accords even after I managed to get them to improve it and then we had an argument not the fighting kind and he got madder at me cause he was already mad that I brought a 14 year old to Germany which wasnt supposed to be a fight anyways he didnt let his other merry group members decide for themselves and he took them with him and now their even more of wanted criminals. I know Scott and Clint wanted to sign only so they could see their family but Rogers refused to let them do that and basically kidnapped them." Tony explained.

"Wow that's tough. What happened to the phone Steve gave you?" Nick said.

"I scrapped it after the war and after he ran away with his crew. I knew he wouldnt answer and plus I already know where they are. Scott and Clint to thank for that they took something I could track and now I'm waiting for the right time to get them." Tony said.

"The world needs the Avengers though?" Melody said.

"It does but I dont know what to do create a new team or keep the old team. I mean we need to be prepared for a new threat and with Roger's crew on the run we wont be ready but a part of me just wants to keep them around to get things back to the way it was." Tony said.

"Create a new team. Tony they used you. They took your money and gear without a thank you. Steve used your money to find your parents murderer and didnt tell you. You may be an alternate Tony to me but if your like my Tony you dont need them. They need you but you dont need them. Let them be on the run. That was their decision not yours. They were never your friends or family. It's about time you find one with your Peter, your best friend, Vision if he's still around, Melody maybe find people who love you for who you are not for the money. And when that's done get Roger's and his crew pardon and show them that they were never family or friends and that you dont need them." Rhodey said.

Sam, Peter, Melody, Nat, alternate Peter, Tony and Nick agreed. Alternate Tony sighed and smiled at Rhodey.

"Your right. Now you all look like shit so you probably already know where the guest rooms are if you dont ask F.R.I.D.A.Y now off you go and I'll try not to be a dead man." Alternate Tony said.

They minus alternate Peter and alternate Tony made their way to the guest rooms. Tony stopped Peter and pulled to the side.

"You okay? You hardly talked." Tony asked.

"I'm brain dead but I'm alright." Peter said yawning.

"Yeah well take a shower, grab a snack, and sleep. We have a long weeks ahead of us maybe weeks I really dont know." Tony.

Peter nodded and said goodnight then  walked into the guest room. Tony smiled softly and made his way to the other guest room.


	12. The next Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm so so so so so so sorry I havent updated in a while life is complicated and long and busy and all that 'wonderful' jazz.

Peter wanted to talk to Soul. So he closed his eyes and then he woke up in the Soul stone. Soul disguised as May was there waiting.

"You wanted to talk." Soul said.

"What do you think the Sinister 6 are doing?" Peter asked.

"I dont really know. But I could always find out." Soul said shrugging.

"Really you could?" Peter said in disbelief.

"Yeah I can look into memories. How did you think I did this." Soul said.

"Nice. Next battle you take over and find out." Peter said.

Soul nodded and smiled at Peter. She could tell Peter looked a little sad and said, "You know I larb you."

Peter chuckled and said, "I larb you too."

Then Peter woke up and Tony was on his left. ("On your left." Heh heh heh)

"Slept good kid?" Tony asked running a hand through Peter's hair.

"Yeah. You?" Peter asked.

"Define sleep." Tony said. Peter hit him the arm and lectured him for not sleeping. 

Theu finally went to the kitchen and saw Alternate Tony and Peter,  Their Sam, Natasha, Nick, and Rhodey already there. Melody was also there.

"You guys ready to set out?" Rhodey asked.

"Yep." Peter said while Tony nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Mel said.

"We can't ask that of you." Tony said.

"Its good thing I didnt ask. Plus your gonna need all the help you can get." Melody said.

"We dont know if we could return you to this universe." Tony said.

"Minor risks. I'm coming whether you like it or not." Mel said crossing her arms.

Tony sighed and gave up. They said goodbye to Alternate Tony and Peter and went onto the next universe.

When they arrived they were near Midtown. They saw Peter but he looked different. He had glasses and tinier, skinnier twig.

"Are you sure that's you?" Sam asked.

"Yep. That's me before the spider bite. This me got asthma and all the good stuff." Peter groaned.

They followed Peter and dragged Alternate Peter into an alley.

"Hey I dont have any money at all. Let me go." Alternate Peter said.

Tony made his presence made and said, "Hey kid."

"Tones. I thought you went home. You look old." Alternate Peter said confused.

"Yep that's definitely you Pete. Sorry I doubted you." Tony said.

Peter stepped up and waved at his alternate self. "Your me but basically everything I wanted to look like." Alternate Peter said.

"Yeah I'm from another universe." Peter said.

"That makes sense. So what do you want." Alt Peter said.

"We need you to get in contact with alt me." Tony said.

Alt Peter nodded and grabbed his phone and called Alt Tony.

Alt Tony answered and said, "Hey Pete we literally just saw each other in school."

"Hey Tones you know how we always joked around about the multiverse and how we would see how much different our lives would be?" Alt Peter said.

"Yeah...why?" Alt Tony asked.

"Well turns out the multiverse does exists and I need you to come to my location asap and bring Rhodey, Pep, and Bruce with you." Alt Peter said before hanging up.

A little while later Alt Tony, Pep, Rhodey, Bruce and Peter were sitting with Peter, Mel, Rhodey, Sam, Natasha, Tony, and Nick. They had told the alts everything.

 "Woah that's a lot." Bruce said.

Alt Tony had a blank face for being told his parents were going to be murdered by Steve's best friend.

"You also think that any minute now a group you call the Sinister 6 is after Pete?" Rhodey said.

"We dont think we know." Mel said.

"Cool." Alt Peter breathed in awe.

All heads turn towards Alt Peter. "That's not cool." Alt Pepper said.

"Yeah I agree and I'm you from another universe!"  Peter said staring at his alt self in disbelief.

Alt Peter looked down and not saying anything. Everyone but Alt Peter sighed and apologized.

Then an explosion happened. There was the Sinster 6.

"If it isnt Sinster pain in my ass." Peter joked shooting a web at Vulture.

Soul took over and threw herself at the Mysterio guy and put her hands over Mysterio's head. Mysterio screamed and then fell unconscious.

"Oops." Soul grimaced as Mysterio hit the ground.

"What did you do?" Nick yelled.

"Well I was supposed to look into his memories and then heh might've shut down some body systems." Soul said smiling nervously at Nick. 

Soul made her way to Vulture and tried again. This time it worked. After looking at Vulture's memories she took him down unfortunately the villains escaped.

Soul was tired and collapsed. Tony caught Peter who was sleeping soundly but before he was fully asleep, Peter said, "Remind me to never fo that again."

Tony chuckled and said goodbye to the alts who were shaken up. Then the group with a sleeping Peter headed off to the another universe.


	13. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you think unless you read my update on Peter Who? Then dont even bother reading this.

I'm sorry yeah sure let's start with that great job author now they probably think I'm ending this story. Well I'm not. I'm sorry for not telling you about my other fanfic accounts. Yeah. Yell at me now. I'm prepared. Okay I'm here to tell you my update schedule.

 

Archive of our own:

Peter Who?: Monday

Vulture's Revenge Through The Multiverse?: Tuesday 

Avengers Academy: Wednesday 

Wattpad:

The Rogues are Back: Thursday 

Ironstrange: Friday 

Fanfiction.net:

Portal and the Rogues: Saturday 

Endgame my way: Sunday 

*If I dont update these days something came up or I just forgot.*

Again I'm sorry for not telling you about my other fanfic accounts but if it helps my Wattpad account isn't that popular and my Fanfiction.net account I just started a couple days ago.


	14. I maybe did that more than once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are..... Evil?

When Peter wakes up he sees Tony talking to Rhodey and Sam and Nat talking. Nick was flying the jet and Mel is fiddling with something.

"How long as it been?" Peter asked.

"Dunno. It's like impossible to tell. All we could know it's been 3 years since we left." Tony said.

"Hmmm okay." Peter said.

Nick landed and they all got out. They saw J. Jonah. Jameson on the news.

"The Revengers  **(Idk on this one. I just rewatched Thor Ragnork...)** are at it again. Their the most wanted criminals in the world and Spiderman takes second." Jameson yelled.

"Well shit." Tony said. Peter had gone in an alley and changed into civilian clothes he randomly has.

"Guys get down here we're going undercover." Peter yelled.

They go to the alley where Peter is at. Rhodey points out that they didnt randomly brought clothes.

"Guess we'll have to steal some." Peter said. Everyone but Mel was surprised by that.

Peter walks to the street and walks into a store not far from the alley.

Next thing you know you hear Peter saying, "Hey that girl she stole some candy!" Then a "No I didnt see." Then an alarm. Then a "what that wasnt there before!" And then a "Thanks kid." And a "No problem so with the noise still going on I'm going to walk out with my clothes I just buyed."

They see Peter walk outside the store smiling and then running into the alley.

"How did you do that!" Sam asked.

"There was some candy in the store and I sneak into a womans purse and yeah I'm guessing you heard?" Peter said nervously.

"How do you know to do that?" Mel said.

"I may have done that more than once but not the point the point is free clothes." Peter said.

Tony sighs and after they changed into civilian clothes. Peter had gotten Natasha sunglasses and a cap same with Sam. Peter had gotten a hoodie and sunglasses for Tony and Rhodey.

They walked and walked in search for their evil selves. "You know I first doubted that you would be evil Pete but after that I can believe it." Tony said.

"Thank you Mr. Stark!!! Your a Genius!!!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know but like what did I help you with?" Tony asked.

"Even when evil I always will help people in need. How do I know this? Because I was thinking if I was evil where will I be but what i shouldve been thinking is are some of my morals the same." Peter said.

"So how do we get other you attention?" Mel asked.

Peter smiled wickedly and said, "Who's ready to brutally murder some people?"

"You scare me sometimes kid. I'm actually worried about you. You never act like this." Tony said.

"Gotta do what a spider got a do to survive but if it helps after this I go back to my morales." Peter said.

Natasha smiled a little at the spider part. Peter told them a plan a brutal plan on murdering someone.

"We could always pretend?" Sam pointed out.

"Shut up Sam there's no fun in that!"


	15. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

I have two pieces of poster board and I have no idea what to with them. So I decided to put the people who comment on it and if you dont want your username on it then comment you dont want your username on it. If you really want your username on it then comment on it and bam you have an automatic username on it and not because you commented but because you asked.

I have no clue what the point is to this but I dont care and I'm bored so yeah.


	16. Spiderman evil? Or not so evil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the weekends of October and probably November are going to be update weekends where I do nothing but update and update. That starts next weekend this weekend is a catch up weekend to post what I missed.

The plan was in effect. Since Sam made a very lame comment was voted the victim. Natasha, Mel, Tony, and Peter were the so call 'murders' and Nick and Rhodey were on lookout for Spiderman.

Mel and Tony would hold Sam still because Sam was really getting in to victim act and freaking out. Peter would pretend lookout. Make sure no one goes in alleyway. Natasha was the one who was going to 'kill' Sam.

"Sam we appreciate you getting into the act but hold still so we can murder you." Tony hissed.

"I'm not going to stay still your going to murder me for goodness sake!!!" Sam whispered yelled.

They finally got Sam to stay still and Natasha got ready to kill when her weapon was webbed out of her hand.

Tony and Mel let go of Sam and Peter who was standing next to Nick and Rhodey who came out when they saw Spiderman come towards them.

"We was wondering when you was going to show up. We almost had to muder our friend." Peter sniffed wiping a fake tear.

"Uh no after that we are not friends." Sam said crossing his arms.

"What the..." Evil Spiderman said.

"So nice to meet you evil me but one question why did you save Sam the whiny dude over there-'hey'- when your evil." Peter asked.

"I mean we weren't going to kill him anyways. We just acted like we would without Sam knowing we was going to pretend murder him but yeah why did you." Tony said.

"I dont know. It just didnt feel right. Being evil doesnt feel right." Spiderman said.

"Then how about we change that. First step take down those bad guys." Peter said pointing at the Sinister 6 who was coming towards them.

"Convient. You think we can handle the Revengers too?" Spiderman asked pointing at the Revengers who are also coming at them.

"Nope but die trying." Peter said webbing Vulture.

"Die trying." Spiderman repeated dodging Rhino and pulling Rhino back from hitting Sam.

Soul had to eventually take over so they had an advantage to that but unfortunately the bad guys had bigger numbers.

Eventually what seemed like forever and a whole lot of injuries they got the Sinister 6 to retreat and now what's left is the damn Revengers.

"Can we like pretend we fought and pretend we won and you lost and get on with our daily lives. Please?" Spiderman said.

"Sure why not?" Evil Ironman said. They left and did their whole defeat monologue and how they will return.

"That was easy." Peter said who had taken over.

"Yeah." Tony said shaking his head.

"I bet you guys are jealous of our enhanced healing right now arent ya." Peter said sticking his tongue out and Spiderman they could tell he was smirking.

The rest groaned and said goodbye to Spiderman. Peter did too. While on the ship they took care of the injuries and they really had to take it easy but with this going on it most likely wont happen.


	17. Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRES

Peter was having a great time if you minus the fact they were being chased by their vampire selves who just happened to be thirsty for blood.

It was really all thanks to the Sinister 6. How did this happen? Well....

**WHO'S. READY. FOR. A. FLASHBACK!!!!!!!**

Peter was sleeping soundly head layed on Tony's shoulder with Tony's head on his.

"Guys wake up were here." Rhodey purposely yells.

Peter jumped and glared at Rhodey and said, "You know how much I hate you right now. I'm demoting you from Uncle to Colonel Rhodes. Keep testing me and it will go down to stranger."

Rhodey had the most offended look in the entire multiverse. Tony snorted and Rhodey glared at him.

"I'm sorry Peter. Please forgive me I didnt mean it." Rhodey begged.

Peter just ignored him and continued walking.

Eventually they did find theirselves and they were vampires. Peter thought that was cool.

Vamp Peter thought Peter was cool because he was human. They asked each other questions rapidly.

"Dont forget to breathe." Tony and Vamp Tony both said causing all of them to laugh.

"You sure your not going try and suck our blood?" Rhodey asked his vamp self cautiously.

"Nope." Vamp Rhodey said smiling showing his fangs on purpose.

They had to explain the situation to their vamp selves. "Do you know why their doing this?" Vamp Peter said.

"Well apparently the Peter from Mysterio's universe didnt exactly like him and now Mysterio wants to kill every Peter." Peter said shrugging.

"You say that so casual." Nick said.

"We're all bound to die sometime." Both Peter's said.

Then explosion and then Sinister 6 made them blood thirsty and....

**END. OF. FLASHBACK!!!!**

"Rhodey I want you to know if we dont make it. I forgive you and your now promoted to Uncle Rhodey." Peter said looking at Rhodey while he ran.

"That's all I ever wanted before I die." Rhodey said. They both accepted fate that was until they reached the Quinjet and flew away before their vamp selves sucked their blood.

They didnt spend another second in that universe. They were onto the next.


	18. What of something goes wrong...no it's nothing their fine

**In the universe we know...and maybe love.....**

Stephen was bored. It was past three weeks and they still hadn't returned. Its quiet without Tony and Peter. But Stephen prefered silence over Beyonce.  _Wong will not stop playing it at all! Stephen thought._

Pepper had come over but not for long. So that left Stephen, an empty not counting the workers tower, and F.R.I.D.A.Y the shit.

Stephen and time between being Sorcerer Supreme and being an average dude that has magic and dating Tony Stark. 

It was one of the days where he was an average dude. If Stephen was honest he hated it. Then he heard,

"ROAD WORK AHEAD!"

Stephen was confused. Who was that and what the heck the voice that sounded female said.

"I REPEAT ROAD WORK AHEAD!" 

Stephen stayed silent.

"Peter..."

"Um Peter's not hear. Neither is Tony." Stephen said.

"Strange?" The voice revealed herself to be Shuri.

"Shuri?" Stephen asked.

"What are you doing here?" They bothed asked.

"I was bored and I guess my feet automatically went here." Stephen said.

"Visiting." Shuri said shrugging.

"Peter and Tony hasnt been here for more than three weeks same with Rhodey, Wilson, and Romanoff." Stephen said.

"Where did they go?" Shuri asked.

"Their on a mission through the multiverse." Stephen said shrugging.

"Ever heard of vines and memes?" Shuri asked.

"No...?" Stephen said.

That's how he ended up watching vines and looking at memes for the rest of the day. Stephen's mind went back to the mission.  _What if something goes wrong?_ Stephen thought. He shook his head. Everything was going to be fine. But he couldnt shake off the feeling.

 

Pepper had been busy for a while now. She had to do extra work since Tony was off on a mission. She had yelled at him but she relaxed when she heard Rhodey was coming along too.

Pepper had finally gotten a break. Yes it was a short one but she'd gotten one. She went out to get something to eat. She remembered that Peter wanted to show her this sandwich place in Queens but never got the chance.

So she headed there. Pepper walked in and the guy on the counter says, "Hey what can I get you... Oh your Pepper Potts."

"Yeah I am. And you are?" Pepper said.

"Mr. Delmar. So what can I get you Ms. Potts." Delmar asked.

"I dont know. Peter Parker wanted to show me this place but havent gotten a chance. Any recommendations?" Pepper asked.

"You know Parker. I havent seen him in ages." Dlemar said before saying something in spanish to one of the other guys.

"He's on a vacation. He's been busy." Pepper said.

"He's your kid?" Delmar asked.

"Nah I'm more of the Aunt." Pepper said.

"Here you go Ms. Potts. Best sandwich in Queens. Careful out there. Queens a dangerous place." Delmar said.

Pepper nodded and thanked Delmar and left. She took out her phone. She was three minutes late for a meeting. She sighed and went back to the tower. Her mind was on the mission.  _What if something goes wrong?_ Pepper thought. She sighed again.  _Everything I'd going to be fine I'm working for nothing_ Pepper thought.

 

 

T'challa as a king of Wakanda which was still recovering from the attack of Thanos was very busy. It didnt help that Shuri was missing.

"Where is Shuri T'challa?" T'challa's mother said.

"I dont know mother. I haven't seen her." T'challa answered worried.

T'challa went to search her room and found a note saying Shuri went to visit Peter.

T'challa sighed and told his mother where Shuri is. "Really Shuri." T'challa muttered to himself. 

T'challa had known that Tony, Peter, Rhodey, Natasha and Sam were on a mission with Fury. Even if he wasnt on a personal level with any of them he couldnt help but worry that something was going to go wrong. His poor attempts to shake the worry failed.

 

Steve Rogers was having a good day. Sam and Natasha was off on a mission with Tony, Rhodey and Peter. Steve hoped it would go well.

Minus the fact that the mission was supposed to take three weeks but it's been more than three. It was five.

Steve went on his morning run with Bucky and checked to see how Clint was doing. He also comforted Wanda who was missing Vision.

He also checked on Scott. Steve was humming to himself started thinking about the mission Sam and Natasha went on. 

 _What if something went wrong?_ Bucky must've noticed his stress.

"Steve their fine. Their thought they can handle it." Bucky said.

"Thanks Buck. Arm wrestle?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and after Bucky won and they did it again it didnt ease the worry.


	19. Sorry...

I'm not going to update because my sister has something important to go to for school and I have to come along. So yeah....I will make it up tomorrow maybe....this week has been against me.

 

Again I'm sorry.


	20. Sorry oof

As I said October is my busiest month ever. So until November 11 I will be taking a break. To regain my thoughts and ideas on what to do on chapters stuff like that. I know it's a long time but as much as I love updating these stories for people who love or like reading my stories it's a lot of stress trying to update. 

 

So yeah see you then till November 11.


	21. Are they really okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more foreshadowing

**I felt bad leaving you guys with a yeah so I'm leaving for like a long time when you guys were probably expecting an update so yeah...**

Shuri had left leaving Stephen bored and alone again. He really couldnt chase off that awful feeling. Stephen couldn't help but worry.

He watched some Sherlock Holmes. He thought the Robert Downey Jr looked a lot like Tony and hiw Benedict Cumberbatch looked a lot like him but yet again there was no way he would be Sherlock Holmes.

Even watching Sherlock and criticizing awful shows (like seriously how could anyone watch Miraculous Ladybug and not cringe and like not be frustrated that no one has figured out Ladybug's and  Catnoir's identities) he couldnt shake the awful thought.  _Are they really okay?_ Stephen thought.

Apparently he wasnt the only one thinking that because Pepper, T'challa, Shuri, Steve and Bucky were there in the room with worried looks on their faces.

 

Pepper was not doing well. She couldn't concentrate in the meetings. Even the delicious sandwich from Queens didnt help.

She couldnt help but worry about Tony, Peter and Rhodey. What if something went wrong?

She walked to her next meeting and then the next. Then she was finally was able to go and sleep. 

She went out before heading to sleep. Took a drive anything to ease her thoughts. Pepper went to get ice cream. Went to a library that was still opened. 

Nothing worked. The worry was still there. Yeah they can take care of themselves but what happens when they can't.  _Are they really okay?_ Pepper thought.

"You're worried about them too?" Steve asked scaring Pepper.

When she calmed down she said, "Yeah. I'm sure Stephen is too. We should probably go to the tower and make sure their okay together."

Steve and Bucky nodded and they went to the tower together. They ran into Shuri and T'challa on the way with the same worried faces.

"You too?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. It's really starting to scare me." Shuri said.

They continued and they found Stephen and he was watching Stranger Things but he had the same worried face.

As if he sensed them there he turned to the side and looked at us.

 

T'challa was a mess. He cant run a country if he's worried and his thoughts are out of place. He was trying to work on some paperwork when Shuri returned.

Mother had given her a lecture and then hugged Shuri. Shuri payed both attention to that but looked at T'challa with worry.

After Mother left. It was just us. "Brother. Tell me you feel the never ending worry?" Shuri asked.

"I do." T'challa said sighing. "We have to do something. It's sorta scaring me. I've never been this worried. Well I was this worried when Thanos came but it was less because I was able to work. I cannot concentrate enough to work." Shuri said.

"I'm sure we're not the only ones we'll head to the tower to find out more." T'challa said.

When they arrived they ran into Pepper, Steve and Bucky with the same worried faces.

"You too?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. It's starting to scare me." Shuri said.

We continued walking and we see Strange with the same worried face watching Stranger Things.

Sensing us he turned to us.

 

Steve was a worried mess. Bucky had noticed and told Steve he was just as worried a he was. They tried sparring, going down Sam's, Tony's, Natasha's, and Peter's lists on catching up with this generation but the worry stopped them.

They both started watching the news and they saw Pepper with the same worried look. They decided to go to her.

They ended up scaring Pepper, going to the tower, running into Shuri, and T'challa and seeing Strange watch Stranger Things.

Strange turned to us and said, "You too?"

We all nodded. "We got to do something about it!" Shuri said.

Strange turned off the TV and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"


End file.
